1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates real-time gas sampling and spectral analysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing has adopted various telemetry techniques utilizing mass spectrometry or spectrographic analysis to improve the cleaning, conditioning or operation of reaction chambers in which a variety of reactions take place, such as deposition, cleaning, etching, implantation, ashing, etc. Telemetry techniques help operators monitor processes which take place on a microscopic level inside a closed chamber which often is sensitive to any form of outside radiation.
One aspect of the present invention includes sampling gas outside a reaction chamber that has passed through the reaction chamber during a process, wherein the gas diffuses into an excitation chamber. In the excitation chamber, exciting the sampled gas, using at least one external electrode, to emit radiation. And, detecting in real time from the emitted radiation a plurality of wave bands of an emission spectrum. Energy used to excite the sampled gas may be adjusted based on the detected wave bands. A process may be controlled in real time based on the detected wave bands. Novel interfaces may be used to display portions of the detected wave bands. A known flow of a reference gas may be included in the flow of sampled gases and an unknown flow of an unknown flow gas determined. Other aspects of the present invention are set forth in the figures, detailed description and claims.